Bad Day
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: If there's a person that's normally happy and outgoing, and always so loud, clumsy and reckless, but one day, they come in the room quietly, looking down, everyone tends to notice, or rather, they can't help but notice. My First Blue Exorcist Fanfic ever. Pls be nice. K for one word. R&R. PS: Slight OOC Yukio. Sorry, tried my best, so help me out, kay? Pls? Thanks.


**Story: ****_Bad Day_**

**Summary: ****_If there's a person that's normally happy and outgoing, and always so loud, clumsy and reckless, but one day, they come in the room quietly, looking down, everyone tends to notice, or rather, they can't help but notice. My First Ao No Exorcist Fanfic ever. Pls be nice. R&R_**

**Disclaimer:****_ I don't own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist in any way, shape, or form..._**

* * *

If there's a person that's normally happy and outgoing, and always so loud, clumsy and reckless, but one day, they come in the room quietly, looking down, everyone tends to notice, or rather, they can't help _but _notice. This day, the first thing Yukio noticed, as his older brother entered the classroom, was that he didn't make a sound. He'd been acting rather strange over the past week, but today was, by far, the worst.

He stared at the floor, his bluish black, raven-like hair shadowing his eyes.

Yukio could tell he wasn't the only who noticed. Suguro cocked an eyebrow at his behavior, and Shiemi even asked if everything was alright, however, he gave what was obviously a forced smile, saying there was no need to worry, and that he was fine. No one was fooled, though, as anyone who had any common sense, could easily tell that he _wasn't_ fine. Shiemi gave him a concerned look, but didn't press any further. Yukio on the other hand, had decided that he was going to talk to him later.

As the day progressed, a few others, such as Shura, and Mephisto, who happened to be passing by for whatever reason, seemed to notice. Mephisto didn't really show much concern, but did occasionally note that he looked a little down, and gave him a slice of cake from the Cafeteria. His way of 'helping out a fellow friend.'

Rin thanked him, before they departed. Shura seemed to be a little more 'worried' per say, and went to speak with Yukio on her break.

"Rin was really off today." she told him. "I tried to get him to tell me what was wrong, but he's so stubborn, he just acted as though he was fine, when even a blind person could tell he isn't. That kid... Sometimes, you don't know what's going through his mind..."

She sighed.

"I know..." said Yukio. "Why doesn't he realize that there _are_ some people who care?"

"Shura-san," said the director, knocking on the door, as he came in. Shura looked up.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"I need to speak with you alone, if you don't mind?" the director requested.

"Oh. No problem." she shrugged, looking back at Yukio. "By the way, if you can, give this to him for me, kay? Thanks."

She handed him a small envelope. Yukio pushed up his glasses.

"What is this?" he wanted to know. She chuckled, then smiled warmly.

"Oh, just something..."

With that, she followed the director out the door.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever, and by the end of the day, Yukio was really starting to get a bad feeling when Rin hadn't even made it to his last two classesafter excusing himself to go to the restroom. No one had seen him since.

After most everyone had left the building, Yukio began scanningaround for his brother, however, to his disappointment, he couldn't find him. Once he'd searched all the rooms, he put his faith into the last one – their dorm. He was getting beyond impatient, when he discovered Rin wasn't _there_ either. He sighed.

Trotting down the hallway, towards the exit, he once again pushed up his glasses. _'Where could he be?'_

Spotting Mephisto, who was walking towards the door, he called him out. Mephisto glanced up, noticing his troubled expression, and the fact that he was sweating.

"Mephisto, have you seen Rin?"

Mephisto placed a finger on his chin for a moment, smirking. "Hmm...This is interesting. Weren't you suppose to be keeping an eye on him? Well,I suppose both of us would ending having to face the consequences if something were to happen, so I'll help you. Have you considered checking the rooftops?"

"Oh, right, how could I've forgot...?" he whispered, putting his hand over his forehead. "Thanks."

With that, he made his way to the rooftops as fast as he could, and sure enough, Rin was setting on the highest spot, staring up into the sky. As he approached him, he heard hear him sniffling. That's when he realized he was crying. Something he'd only seen him do once, and that was back when Fujimoto died.

"Nii-san, are you okay...?" he asked softly, standing beside him. "You don't cry much at all..."

Rin, having been unaware of his presence, quickly turned to look at him.

"Y-Yukio! I wasn't crying!" he snapped, immediately wiping away his tears. "I'm absolutely fine!"

Yukio was not convinced. He sighed.

"Nii-san... You don't have pretend you're okay. You have friends who care about you..."

Rin looked away, as his smile faded. "...The thing is, I don't even know if they're my true friends or _not_. If they knew the truth about me, they'd most likely hate me..."

"If they don't except you for who you are, their not your friends. What about Shura and I?" Yukio replied. "We know the truth, but we don't hate you, and nor did Dad."

"The Old Man is dead because of me!" Rin exclaimed, as he jumped up, grabbing Yukio's collar. As he shouted, Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, "Maybe you and a few others accept me for who I am, but everyone else... They all want me dead! Can't you see that, Yukio?!"

He suddenly became aware of what he was doing, then released his grip, letting his hands drop to side.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized, setting back down. He noticed his hand trembling as he tried to find the right words. "It's just... I never asked to be the son of the Devil. I never wanted others to get hurt because of me. Dad died protecting me from Satan. If that fucking demon hadn't came after me, he would still be alive right now..."

He clutched his chest tightly. An eerie silence had filled the atmosphere until he spoke again.

"Am I..." he mumbled. "Am I really just a monster, like so many say...?"

Yukio looked up into the sky, thinking for a long time before coming up a response. "Do monsters care if he ends up hurting someone...? Do they want to be accepted...?"

"..." Rin said nothing, but suddenly stiffened.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't have to shoulder the pain all on your own, when you have people who are there for you. If the other students were to find out the truth, and they decided to shun you, I promise you, despite what they may say, there's always someone who cares. I'll always be there for you, as long as I'm alive, that is." Yukio placed a hand on his shoulder. "You really are stubborn sometimes. I wish you'd let me in a little more... After all, isn't that what little brothers are for? To listen, and be there when his older brother is having a bad day?"

"Y-Yukio..." Rin said weakly, as he slowly stood up, his teeth trembling. Yukio was silent, but slightly taken by surprise, as he was pulled into a tight embrace. A moment later, without hesitation, he returned it. That's when Rin started to cry, no longer able to hold back his tears. All of those feelings, every bit of angst, sadness, and pain, which he'd been holding back ever since he could remember came crashing down on him at once.

"Thank you so much, 'Otouto-san'..." he sobbed. Yukio smiled warmly.

"Oh, Rin..."

Right now, he was the big brother, and that's all he knew. He didn't want to waste that opportunity. Right now, a big brother is what Rin needed the most, and he would be there for him. He would do whatever he could to protect him from having to live in that cold and cruel dark place known as loneliness.

After some minutes had passed by, though nobody really cared how many (Ten? Twenty? Possibly even thirty?), Rin stepped back, wiping his eyes, as Yukio suddenly remembered the envelope Shura had handed him. He reached into one of his many pockets, pulling it out.

"Here, Shura wanted me to give you this." he told him. Rin reached up taking the envelope.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just open it..." Yukio sighed. "I don't even know myself. She didn't say what it was."

"Knowing her, it could be almost anything," said Rin, pulling out a card after opening the envelope. Flipping it open it he saw three slips of paper. Beside it read, "With love from Shura."

"Wait, these are... She..." he trailed off into silence, his eyes wide.

"What is it, Rin?" Yukio asked with concern, as he noticed his shocked expression. "Is everythi-"

Before he could finished his question, Rin suddenly cried out to the heavens above. There was no doubt in his mind that God was most definitely watching over him after all.

"YAHOOOOOO! THREE FREE MEALS OF SUKIYAKI!"

Yukio imaginatively sweat dropped, then gave a small smile, as he pushed up his glasses. Yeah, Rin was back to normal. That's for sure. It's too that bad he he would soon have to spoil his fun and remind him that he had homework to do. It couldn't hurt to wait a little while longer though, could it?

~End of Story~

* * *

**A/N:****_ What did you think? Again, this my first Blue Exorcist fanfiction EVER, so please be nice. Review. Any spelling errors, grammar errors, possible missing words, or even honorific errors, feel free to let me know. Thanks. _**


End file.
